Social Network
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: A T/P Fic. Trunks is tired of his bossy girlfriend and decides to go on a social dating website. He meets a girl, and goes crazy searching for her identity. Little does he know she's right under his nose. Featuring Gt/Br
1. The Website

**So this was the story that got the most votes, truth be told I came up with this one within five minutes. The story will be in Trunks POV and sometimes Pan's.**

**First, this is a slight AU**

**Second, There will be no Marron bashing, I'm a big T/M fan, but I don't mind T/P**

**Third, Trunks and Goten are twenty-three, Marron twenty-two, Bra nineteen, and Pan eighteen**

**Fourth, Pan is Goku and Chi-chi's daughter, which also means Gohan and Goten are her brothers.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own DB/DBZ/DBGt :D****  
**

* * *

*~The Website~*

Mom always warned me about women and their ways. But I never believed a word she said, most of the advice she mention I saw on movies, that's why I didn't believe her. But here I am, in yet another Louis Vuitton boutique this week. Two thousand dollars for a handbag, and don't get me started on the perfume.

I watch as my girlfriend of five rocky years skips around in her high heels that I just bought her. Gold digger, Mom would call her, but she's the daughter of one her oldest best friend and one of the strongest women on earth.

Marron wasn't always like this. There was a time when I knew she loved me for me and I loved her. That was when we were eighteen and just graduated from high school. We went traveling for a year and she was the most humblest person on earth. Back then I could imagine marrying her. But as I look at her know, I feel like a credit card.

"Lets go baby." She squeals, tossing two more bags my way without a care in the world.

I catch both of them and follow her to the way out. I pass by a man in a minx coat who shakes his head at me. A pimp I presume. A man who gets what he wants before buying a woman something.

"So, your mom wants to have us home by six for family dinner." Marron reveals, clutching into my forearm, "I want you to wear that new Michael Kors cardigan I got you, and maybe you could wear-"

I groan, all she going to do is goad my little sister into talking her shopping. All I want to do is end this, but something keeps telling me she'll change, or this is just a phase. But my wallet tells me other wise.

* * *

After dinner I had manage to sneak away and brought Goten along with me. I needed to blow off some steam. After a well needed spar we collapse to the ground and talk about our relationships.

"So your buying her stuff, and she doesn't give you 'any' in return?" Goten asked

If I was near him, I would slap him.

"I'm not a pimp." I objected, blowing a strand of my sweaty purple hair out of my face.

He laughed and I followed suite.

"How's Pan?" I asked.

Pan was his younger sister, I would help watch her when he got grounded and Chichi left. She had the attitude, temper, and mouth of her mother, but was strong as her father. We weren't exactly friends but we weren't enemies.

"She's doing well. She's counting the days before she graduates." Goten answered.

"Let me see your phone." Goten insisted.

I arch an eyebrow and pushed myself on my elbows.

"Why?" I asked, stretching it out.

"You'll see." He answered motioning for me to pass it over.

I sigh and shift all my weight to one side and use one free my hands to snatch my iPhone5 out my pocket.

"Don't drop it." I said, tossing it to him.

"Password?" He asked.

"0412." I answered, "Marron's birthday."

Five minutes later he hands me back my phone and smirks evilly at me.

I glared at him as I unlock my phone and opened the Safari app to cheek my browsing history.

"Matchme?" I questioned, "A place to mingle with singles and make new friends." I continue to scan the page until I can across a user, "Boxerboy766... I swear to Dende if that's my pen name."

"Look at the pictures!" He laughed.

Two minutes passed before I found my photos gallery. There were ten pictures of me and only three were good. The other seven were pictures Bra had taken when I was off guard.

"Some best friend you are." I spat locking my phone.

"Hey try it out, that's how I meet Valese." Goten insisted.

"And where are you two now?" I retorted

He mumbled something under his breath.

"What? I can hear you." I taunted.

"I'm in the middle if a bitter break up." He sneers.

"Exactly." I return.

"But that's just me." He protest, "You're different."

"Whatever bro." I sigh, "And what if, in the end, I'm talking to a twelve-year-old?"

"That won't happen." Goten argued.

"Or I get Catfish." I added.

"That's just on the TV show." He rejects.

I was going to scold him on his stupidity, but was I was cut off by my girlfriend yell.

"Trunks honey!" Marron calls.

I face palm and groan. Goten points at me and laughs.

"There you are." She says smiling down at me. I swear sometimes I think she has a tracking device on me.

"I'm going to freshen up, I'll be upstairs waiting." Marron reveals, winking at me.

I respond with a fake smile and she walks off.

"Tell me, is the sex good?" Goten snickered.

I shrugged. It was great at the beginning of our relationship but as the years passed, it more to make me... orgasm. But other than that she wasn't bad. Sure she spent my money, but she sometimes could actually be nice. Most of the time she orders me around. Schedules my meetings, tells me what to wear and how to wear it, what to eat and how much to eat it. It was like having Chichi as my mother.

"So are you going to give it a shot?" Goten inquired.

"What's the worst that can happen." I sigh. It wasn't like I was going to fall in love with a girl. Trunks Vegeta Briefs doesn't fall in love.

* * *

**Just a short little chapter to get a taste know what the story is about. Thanks to all who voted. And please review, I appreciate all of them it is t that hard :D **

**Next chapter- Why Pan made her account on Matchme, and Marron and Trunks have a serious talk.**


	2. The Setup

**I'm so happy that the first chapter got ten reviews. That's pretty good. Hopefully it'll go up. Unlike many of my other stories, I ain't ashamed to read the first chapter. Thanks you guys. **

* * *

**_The Thank You Column _**

**lolgirllisa: **Here's your update :D

**A-abron: **Thanks for voting dude!

**Awesomegirl789: **Sorry to disappoint but I want to drag the relationship out a little longer. If Trunks dumps Marron right away, the story would get boring.

**Goten Fan: **Yea a friend of mine told me. Disgusting.

**Guest:** She would. But Goten, Pan, and Gohan would be great siblings.

**TeeLee:** After this chapter you'll see why Trunks deleted his account. Of course there will be funny stuff. It's impossible for me to write a serious story. :D

**Lizzie:** Thanks :D

**ynallesh:** Here's the update!

**SaiyanChik:** I'm happy lot you're excited.

**sherrie21:** Thanks :D

* * *

*~The Setup~*

It felt like any other cliché date. Marron would order a meal for me that was the size of a quarter and looked like cat food. According to her, it was healthy and would keep me in shape. After complaining about her day she would tell me about what expensive store was have a two percent off a purchase of a five hundred dollars. In the end she asks to go there and I sigh and nod.

"Trunks we need to have a talk." Marron said sternly. She looked mad and for some reason I thought she found out about the website. I haven't been on it yet, but still she'll have a tantrum.

"Yes Marron." I answered.

Her attitude changed. One second she's scowling, the next she's smiling at me and batting her eyes lashes. This could only mean one thing. She wanted something.

"When are you going to propose to me?" Marron asked in the softest tone. I stare blankly at her. Once again her attitude changes, this time to annoyed.

"We've been dating for five years Trunks. Are you cheating on me?" She questioned. Marron glared at me as if the answer would show up on my forehead. "You are, you bastard!"

"I don't cheat Marron. I love you." I answered calmly. She relaxes only a little, but then the questioning begins again.

"Then why won't you ask me to marry you then. Your family loves me. My family loves you. We love each other." Marron listed off.

"We're still young Marron. I want to travel." I lied averting eye contact. I hear her sigh in defeat. I'm twenty-three, I haven't even started college. What makes her think I'm ready for tha kind of commitment?

"I guess you're right. Marriage leads to children and in not ready to conceive. But I still love you Trunks." She said, finally giving up on the topic. I prayed we would never go there again.

"Love you too Marron."

We finish our meal peacefully. For once I actually listen to what she was ranting about. Bit for a brief moment I think about what it would be like married to Marron. My first vision was that she would stop acting like my mother and act like a wife. Also use her own money to buy her stuff. Lastly she would feed me. My second vision was a nightmare. Marron got pregnant with my child and divorce me and manage to take all my money. And she never cook for me!

"Trunks Briefs, are you listening at all?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry." I apologize meekly. I shudder at the last thought.

"Anyways, I was thinking we move out your parents and get out own place." She suggested. My eyes widen. How was I going to make her change her mind.

* * *

Son Pan sat on the steps of OSHS. Her head was buried in the book that laid in her lap. It was a cloudy cold day, and she was supposed to be picked up by brother. She mulled over the many possibilities where he could be. Flirting with some girl, eating, flirting with some girl and eating. Most likely the last one. The nerve of him. When she heard a hunk her head shot up. A red 2013 BMW Coupe rolled into the parking lot. Moments later a blue haired young woman pokes her head out the window.

"Pan, hurry up so we can go shopping!" The girl shouted.

"Bra, what are you doing here?" Pan asked, slowly closing her book.

"Goten texted me. He got stuck at with Valese." Bra growled. Pan smirked, Bra had a crush on her brother but was too damn prideful to admit it. She slipped her book in her back pack and rose to her feet. She pulled down her black skirt that had risen up, and began the journey to her friend's car.

"So, how was school?" Bra asked the dark haired girl as she entered the car.

"Boring as usually." She sighed, buckling her seat belt.

"Glad I got the hell out." Bra giggled as she started to drive out the parking lot.

"Only five more months." Pan added.

"In the mean time we can work on getting you a boyfriend." Bra chimed with a big grin.

Pan rolled her eyes, "No, I don't want to date. I just want to get my diploma and get the hell out."

The heiress of Capsule Corp. gripped on to the steering wheel and frowned.

"Still not over Daniel I see." Bra mumbled.

Pan flinched at the name. Her boyfriend of two years. They had parted four months ago. The two would argue nonstop about the stupidest things. It ended pretty ugly, Pan called him every bad name in the book and vice versa. She also ruined his Lexus.

Bra glanced at her friend who seemed to be lost on her thoughts. Bra hated seeing her friend like this. Pan was always the stronger on out of the two. When Bra had a fight with an old boyfriend. Pan kicked his ass and was there to comfort her. But Pan wouldn't have to sulk over Daniel any longer, Bra had found the solution.

"Hey I found this website. It's for poets like you." She said, which seem to get Pan's attention. Bra knew her like an open book. Pan would do anything to get her poetry notice except recite it in front of a crowd.

"What's it called?" The Son girl asked curious to what the Briefs girl may know.

"Matchme." Bra answered.

"Isn't that a dating website?" Pan questioned.

"Yes, and it's for blogging, news, trends, and horoscope. It's like Yahoo." The blue eyed woman answered.

Pan scoffed, "I'll pass."

"Too late already sign you up. You have four admires,and two fans. That's a lot considering I activated it an hour ago." Bra confessed.

"I hate you Bra. What if some pedophile breaks into my house and rapes me?" Pan asked harshly.

"You're half Saiyan. Plus you have two demi-Saiyan brothers, a full blood Saiyan father, and Chichi." Bra stated.

Pan huffed, she was right.

"I'm still pissed at you." She grumbled.

"You'll thank me later." Bra sang.

* * *

I zoomed thru the sky, but it wasn't fast enough. My destination, the Son residence. I was going to murder Goten. The son of a bitch hacked my account. Now I got a bunch of whores sending provocative pictures. If Marron had of went through my phone, she would have kicked me out my house. As I approach the small house I mask my KI so Goten doesn't run off. I knock softly on the door and seconds later Pan answers it.

"Hey." She greeted, "What's up?"

"Your brother in?" I asked.

She opened the door wider and moves aside.

"He's in his room." Pan answered as I enter the home.

"Thanks Pan." I yell before jogging down the hall to the stair case. On my way up the stairs I can hear Goten laughing. He's most likely still on my account. I kick the door down and glare at him. He grins like an idiot and slowly turns off the computer screen.

"Turn it back on." I growl.

"Trunks, buddy, my man."

I stalk over to him and punch him square in the nose. Even though I barely put anything into the attack, his nose made a crack sound and blood began to trickle down.

"Okay, I guess I deserve that." He responded, wiping up the blood with his sleeve. I slap him in the back of the head and push him out the computer chair. He stays quiet while I read the messages. First thing that comes to my mind is, where did he get these pictures of me?

"I oughta tell Chichi." I said. These messages would make a stripper blush.

"Please don't! Pleassssuh!" He begged, getting on his hands and knees.

There was a ring and we both turn to the computer screen. It was a notification. I click on it and read the message aloud.

"I want you too daddy..." With the message came a picture of a girl in a bikini posing in the strangest pose I seen.

We stare at it for what felt like eternity before we look away.

"I didn't know her breast were tha big." Goten said, his cheeks were burning red.

"What is she doing?" I asked. Both of us tilt our heads to the side to see it at a different angle. Instantly regret it and punch the computer screen. Goten shrieked and covered his eyes.

"How is that possible?" I screamed.

"My eyes! My beautiful innocent eyes." He cried. I will never clean my mind of that image. It was settle. It was deleting this account.

* * *

**I know the chapter is short but the story is just getting started. Anyways tell me what you think and please review.**

**Next Time: Will Trunks make another account. And Pan and Trunks have a conversation.**


	3. The Game

**:O Hey guys, I'm back! I feel awesome! You know why because I've ran two miles each day for the past week. *fist bumb* anys to the thank you column.**

* * *

**_The Thank You Column _**

**lolgirllisa**:D thanks for the review

**YushieAkira:** Here's the update!

**Nikkie23534:** ;) there will be but I can't tell you who does it

**Lizzie:** Thanks :D I try my best to ruin character's eyes.

**Jade:** :P thanks, and your question will be answered this chapter

**Awesomegirl789**: You find out this chapter!

**Ynallesh:** OF COURSE THEY WILL I'M A HUGE GOBRA FAN! When, I haven't decided yet.

**Mime Junior:** SORRY BUT IT WON'T EVER HAPPEN AGAIN

**Guest:** I don't like them. I can't imagine them together. :/ What was Akira thinking!

**MarronChestnut:** Thank you for giving it a shot :D

**Chase:** Thanks :D

**Armywife:** (this is me when I saw your review) (o.o)... LMFAO!

**Panna-chan93:** Thanks

* * *

*~The Game~*

A week had past and nothing had really changed. Trunks was still pissed at Goten and Bra was slowly persuading Pan to talk to people on Meetup. But Pan had a stubborn personality and only would write her poetry on the website.

"You know, you're going to end up alone with fifty cats." Bra pointed out as she stretched out on Pan's bed.

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes and continued to type. "I'm content with that."

Bra furrowed her brows and grunted. Pan and her were poplar opposites. Bra was outgoing while Pan liked to keep to herself. Bra love being outdoors, Pan just wanted to be locked in her room with her laptop. The only thing they had in common was they were both aggressive.

Ten minutes went by, but to Bra it felt like another hour. She had finally had enough and walked over to Pan and slammed her laptop shut.

"Hey!" The brunette protested.

"We're going to the mall to buy you new clothes." Bra stated in a firm tone.

"Can I bring my laptop?" Pan asked.

Bra growled and slapped her friend on the head.

"It was just a question." She whined.

Much to Pan's dismay, shopping lasted two hours. All she wanted to do was go home and write. But for some strange reason Bra didn't want her to.

"So anyways I was thinking of going to Britain." Bra said.

Pan raised an eyebrow. And put another spoonful of frozen yogurt in her mouth. "Why?"

"Because, the Britain boys are so hot now." The heiress answered.

"What about my brother?" Pan questioned.

Bra snapped her spoon in half and grunted. "He has Valese. You know what confuses me. What does she have that I don't? She's half retarted for Kami sake!"

Pan looked over Bra's shoulder and smirked. "Speaking of Valese, there she is, with Marron."

Bra turned her head around and narrowed her eyes at the auburn hair woman. "Now she's trying to take my friends."

"Stop being mean B. She's actually pretty nice when you get to know her." Pan instead.

The Saiyan Princess slowly turned her head around, twitching her eye as well which sent chills up Pan's spine.

"You talked to her?"

Pan nodded.

"Traitor!" Bra hissed.

"Bra, Pan!" Marron called, waving her hand in the air.

"Fuck, I hope Valese doesn't come." Bra muttered. "Marron! Get girl!"

The blonde and brunette walked over to the girls. They looked like they stepped out a magazine that was worth a billion dollars. Marron was clad in a Versace giraffe black and white printed dress and the watch to match with metallic fringed sandals with a stiletto heel.

Valese on the other hand wore Armani. It look like a simple dark blue dress (-.- that cost 700$) that reached her mid thigh with a leather jacket and black loubtons.

"Bura." Valese snarled.

If this wasn't a high-class mall she would have slapped her. The demi-Saiyan cursed herself for coming her looking so casual. And to make it worse Pan modeled off sweatpants and Nike.

"I haven't seen you in ever." Marron said to Pan, who was currently rolling her eyes. "We all need to do something one day."

"We should, maybe go out to eat." Bra suggested, avoiding eye contact with Valese.

"Well anyways, Goten's waiting for me, so bye girls." Valese said fakily, putting extra emphasis on 'Goten' just to piss Bra off.

"Bye Pan, Bra." Marron replied, walking off to Valese.

"I despise her." Bra spat as she snatched her bags from the floor.

Pan laughed and picked her bags. "I guess she is a bitch to you."

"We're going home so I can vent about this." Bra spat as she spilled down the mall's walkways.

* * *

I was finally free. No work. No training. No girlfriend. Just me and my best friend eating, drinking beers. I felt peacefull for once.

"So I hear you and Valese are got back together." I said to Goten with a smirk.

Goten smiled sheepishly. "Yea, I have her another time."

"Blow job." I said with a cough. Goten rolled his eyes and threw a beer top at me.

"So bro, I just wanted to apologize about hacking you." Goten apologized, smiling sheepishly.

I grunted and reached for another beer. "It's all good."

"So will you make another one?" Goten asked flatly.

I shuddered as the image flashed through my head. "Hell no."

"Dude I promise you, you won't regret it." Goten responded.

"Do you know all that shit was on the news?" I asked him. He shook his head and shrugged. Typical Goten.

"Make a secret one go as Trent Baker." Goten insisted, taking a swing.

I popped the cap and shrugged. "I'll think about it."

Goten belched and smirked. "You'll thank me later."

I rolled my eyes. "I might just do it, to do it. Things between Marron and I are getting better."

"How so?" He asked.

"Well she's trying harder at being a real girlfriend. She's cooking, she's actually a great cook."

"The stomach, the way to every Saiyan's heart."

There was a loud knock from the front door. I jumped over the couch and walked down the hall to the front door. I opened the door and frowned.

"Oh it's you." I spat before slamming the door.

"BASTARD!" Bra spat.

I emitted a light chuckled before re-opening the door. Bra pushed me aside and walked in.

"Hey Trunks." Pan greeted as she followed her friend.

"Yo." He replied.

"Mom or Daddy here?" Bra asked, setting her bags down in the middle of the hall.

Trunks shocked his head as he closed the door and locked it. "Mom and Dad went on a date."

"Well we'll be seeing them on the news." Bra commented.

"Hey B-chan, hey Panny!" Goten shouted.

"Goten!" Bra squealed as she ran into the room. Pan and Trunks couldn't help but laugh. Two walked back into the living room to find Bra and Goten hugging. Pan cleared her throat to signal her to pull back.

"So I hear you and Valese are back together, what's up with that?" Pan questioned.

"I forgave her." Goten answered, with a a sheepish smile.

"I'm going to my room." Bra announced as she stomped out the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Goten asked.

I wish I could tell him but he's in a relationship and Bra would kill me. So I just shook my head in response.

"Well I'm going to go pick up Valese, so you kids later." Goten said, grabbing another beer from the table.

"Hey give me that." Pan ordered, snatching the bottle from her hand. "And make sure to wear protection at all times."

"Image what Valese would do if she had your baby." Trunks commented. Goten rolled his eyes and exited the room.

"Imagine what Bra would do." Pan laughed. I join in seconds later

"Hey since Goten's gone I need someone cool to hangout with." I told her.

Pan shrugged and took a seat on the opposite sofa I sat on.

"Beer?" I offered.

She scowled at me and folded her arms over his chest. "Really?"

"Ohhh, you must be one of those good girls." I snickered. "When I was eighteen I was doing more than drinking."

She rolled her ebony eyes again and scoffed.

I mimicked her just to piss her off.

"You are so immature." Pan commented.

"And from what I hear, you act like a grandma." I retorted.

"Just because I like to keep to myself doesn't mean I act like an old lady." She protested.

"Even your mom was you act like a grandma, and Chi-chi's like sixty."

Pan growled and chuckled a pillow at me. I caught it before it hit my face and threw it back. The pillow ripped on impact.

"Wow! You're weak!" I taunted.

She wipes the feathers off her face and gives me the finger. "Okay maybe I haven't trained in a couple a years."

"More like a decade." I mumbled.

"Ass." Pan spat.

I wink at her and she instantly turned red.

"Aren't we suppose to be doing something?" Pan snarled.

"Yes. How about we play a game that has been ruining friendships since the beginning of time?" I suggested.

"And what would that be?" Pan asked.

I rose to me feet and walked over to the bookshelf. I levitated a foot off the ground and pulled a rectangular box off the top shelf.

"A game of monopoly." I answered.

"You're on. I never lose!" She boasted.

It was a the most intense game of monopoly I ever played, yet at the same time the most fun. And like she said, she won. I never thought I would have so much fun with my best friends little sister.

"Did ya have fun losing?" Pan taunted with a victorious grin.

"Yea, yea what ever." I responded.

"Pan?"

Pan sighed and I grunted. It was Bra.

"Hey Imouto." I greeted.

"Hey Imouto my ass!" She spat. "What are you two doing down here?"

"Playing monopoly." I answered slowly.

"Yea right, come on Pan, it's time for me to do your hair." Bra stated.

"Coming sensei Bura." Pan retorted.

"What did I tell you about call me that!" Bra shouted.

"Someone's PMSing." Trunks whispered, recieving a giggle from Pan.

"Well I better get going before she goes on a rampaged." Pan sighed.

"We should do this again." I told her.

She smiled genuinely. "We should."

* * *

I couldn't sleep. Goten was texting me at three in the morning. Thank Kami Marron didn't hear. He kept on telling to make an account. He's up I something and I know it.

I tip-toe out my room to my office. I lock the door and started my computer. During the process I receive ten messages from my idiot best friend.

I send him a text to leave me the hell alone and I told him I was making one. He replied back with a heart. And at the moment I consider killing him.

I went to the website and began the process of sighing up. I was almost done when a question came up. 'Status.' I go back and forth between single and in a relationship until I choose one.

**It's Complicated**

* * *

**Finished :P I feel awesome!**

**Next Time: We get to view Pan's day before Bra comes along and drags her away.**


	4. The Mistake

**Just wanted to apologize for te mistakes in te last chapter. Something came up and I guess I forgot to save and uploaded the sloppy copy. **

* * *

**_The Thank You Column _**

**Lizzie: **Bra's a drama queen. And thanks, I love monopoly, it's a game for only bosses

**Mj: (idk if your female or not but..) **Girrrl, you don't even know! I be getting my mace and be stealing from the bank

**ynallesh: **Thanks that's my fav part too :D

**MarronChesnut: **Bra+Valese= CAT FIGHT

**Jade:** Sure I'll read your stories

**Awesomegirl: **One of these chapters Bra will do it!

**YushiAkira: **Thanka girly! :D

* * *

***~The Mistake~***

Step one, wake up. The process of me waking up consist of pillow throwing, cursing, and yelling. I hated Mondays, correction, despised Mondays. I don't know why but they always pissed me off.

Step two, showering. I took the longest showers in the world. After cleansing myself I would fall asleep in the shower. The only reason I woke up was because of Goten's whining.

Step three, dressing and hair. I hated doing my hair in the morning. It took me twenty minutes to straighten my mane and five minutes to dress in my uniform. And to complete my outfit, my orange bandana Papa gave me. I never go anywhere without it.

Step four, breakfast! I was the last to make it down. My brother and Papa were inhaling the food as Mama continue to place more food on the table.

"Morning everyone." I greeted.

"Morning Panny." Goten responded.

"Morning sweetie." Papa said.

"Pan, you have to hurry and eat. Goten has to leave early." Mama told me.

I took a seat next to my brother and grabbed a plate and began to pile it high with food. "Why?"

"Because I'm enrolled in West City University." Goten announced with a belch.

"Can you believe your brother is going to college, and Gohan's almost done with Law school, and Videl's baby should be coming any day now." Mama listed off with a big grin. She was all about school and granbabies.

"Now if only you would leave that whore Celese." Mama retorted. Mama wasn't to found of Valese. She was too dumb and was scared her grandkids would inherit her genes.

"It's Valese mama." I corrected.

"And she's not a whore." He argued.

Mama rolled her eyes as she sat next to Papa. "Believe what you want."

"Why don't you go out with Bra, she's pretty." Papa suggested.

Goten gagged and I snickered.

"Yes why not Bura? She's rich, well-bred, and Bulma and I can finally be real sisters!" Mama exclaimed.

"We're going Panny." Goten said, grabbing his book bag and keys from the ground.

I continued to snicker and followed him out the back door.

* * *

Homeroom was English, my favorite class. I always finished early and was allowed to do what ever I pleased. Second was chemistry, I passed the class but I always got confused with the electrons, protons, and A squared, plus B squared.

Then came my Spanish class, also one of my favorites. And the period before lunch was Calculus, the class I just wanted to die in.

I sat at my desk writing random numbers down when I feel my phone buzz. I scan the class room for any snitches and the teacher. Once the coast was clear, I took out my phone.

'What the hell do u want Bra?''

Three minutes later she replies.

'We r going shopping after school'

I groan. 'Plz no!'

'Yes, pick u up 3:30'

I tuck my phone away and lay my head on my desk. Only seven more months until June.

* * *

Lunch finally came around. I don't like to socialize a lot, so I go to Whole Foods. Best pizza hands down. When I arrive I get my soda, pizza, and chips, then walk to dinning area. Half-way through my meal I started to write on my latest poem.

"Hey what you writing!"

The deep voice scared the shit out of me! My heart skipped three beats. I turned around and hit the person responsible.

"What the fuck!" I screamed at Trunks.

"Calm down." He chuckled, taking a seat next to me.

I growled and looked back down at my notebook.

"Whatcha doing?" Trunks asked, in a sing-song tone

"Writing." I answered flatly.

"Can I read?" Trunks asked. Before I could answer he took it anyways.

"No, that's personal!" I shouted, trying to get my notebook back.

"Roses are red, a stupid way to start a poem. Everyone know's roses are different colors." He reads.

I turned red and finally retrieve my journal.

"You're pretty good Pan-chan." He said.

"What are you even doing over here?" I asked rudely.

"I was on this side of town and decided to grab a bite." Trunks answered.

"Well if you don't mind, I gotta head back." I replied as I gathered my belongings.

"Let me drop you off." He insisted.

I pulled out my phone, 12:36, I had less than ten minutes to get back to class. I grunted and slid out the booth. "Fine."

Trunks followed me. "Why so grumpy, put a smile on your face."

"I'm not grumpy, I'm being me." I told him.

"Bra was right, you are an unhappy person." He commented.

I roll my eyes and ignore his comment. I hear that about hundred times a day. I'm not an unhappy person, it's just no one understands me.

Trunks pulled his keys out his pocket and walked to the driver side of his silver Sedan.

"Nice ride." I complimented as I stepped in.

"Thanks." He replied.

Trunks backed out and began to drive the route to OSHS. What confused and scared me is when he sped up and drove pass the school.

"Trunks, drop me off before I get in trouble!" I ordered.

"You don't know how to live, and for the rest of the day, that's what I'm going to teach ya." He replied with a laugh, which pisses me off.

I take out my phone, he snatched it, rolled down the window, and tossed it out. My eyes widen and my jaw dropped. _Did he just?.._

"That was a iPhone5 you ignorant fool!" I shouted.

"I'll buy you a new one." Trunks responded.

"Ass." I mumbled.

"Bitch." He replied.

"Where are you even taking me?" I asked.

"Back when I was in school, Goten and I would ditch and go to Skating Rink." Trunks responded.

"I don't skate." I said bluntly, folding my arms over my chest.

"Well so sad, too bad."

"You know you're practically kidnapping me."

"Yes, maybe I might sell you."

I grunt in response. '"Jerk."

* * *

We arrived at the Skating Rink, which was pack. Surprisingly, lots of kids from Orange Star High is here. While we were skating a few girls recognized Trunks and begged to take pictures.

"So you having fun?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Why are you so depressing, were you abused?" Trunks questioned.

A laughed a bit. We both know the answer to that question.

Trunks got up and pulled me out the booth. "Before I take you back you're going to have fun."

I propped my hands on my hips and sighed. "And how do you suppose you're gonna do that."

He smirked and grabbed my bandana. I'm really getting tired of him snatching my stuff away from me. Trunks skated off and gave me the finger. I let out a loud yell, then skated after him.

Trunks turned around, and started to skate backwards. "Want your scarf?"

"No, I want you to keep it." I replied sarcastically.

Trunks grinned evilly and slipped my scarf down his pants, only leaving a bit out. I stumbled over, I was completely surprise.

"You're a pervert, you know that." I stated, as I got up.

He bowed before skating off. "I'll give it to you when you catch me!"

"YOU'RE SO CHILDISH!" I shouted with a laugh.

The next twenty minutes was spent trying to get my bandana back. Trunks was right, I was out of shape. Every time I was a fingertip away, he would always manage to skate faster than me.

I finally had enough and took a seat on one of the benches. When Trunks approached me I turn my head.

"Sour puss." Trunks mumbled as he waved the scarf in front of my face. My eyes follow it and wait for the right moments to strike. Finally I lunged for it and snatched it out his hand. And as soon as I thought I had victory, my head collided with someone's abdomen.

We hit a wall, then come crashing down, and to make matters worse, I landed on top of him.

"Sorry." We both apologize at the same time. I chuckled and pushed myself up. Now that I can see his whole face he's cute. He had dark skin, dark brown eyes, and a dark brown mohawk.

I can tell he notice me looking at me, since he ooked away and smiled shyly.

"I-I'm Uub by the way." He mumbled, extending his hand.

I reached for his hand and smile. "Pan."

"HANDS OFF SISTER!"

We both look at the black girl who was making her way to us. First thought that comes to my mind is he's her girlfriend, and she wants to fight. We both get up, and he walked over to her.

"Celeste, you're gonna have to stop doing. People are going to start thinking you're my girlfriend." Uub insisted. I sighed in relief, Mama would had killed me if she found out I got into a fight and skipped school.

The brown hair girl rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I just don't want any hoochie mamas all ova ya jock."

I can hear Trunks laughing behind me. I scowled and mentally curse. He could have stopped all this from happening.

"Sister, this is Pan, she is not a hoochie." Uub said, pointing down at me.

Celeste narrows her eyes at me and looked me up and down. Then it happen, her light brown eyes had finally found Trunks. The girl's whole demeanor change from bitchy to angle.

"Trunks, remember me!" Celeste screamed, encircling her arms around him.

Trunks looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry, don't." Trunks sighed, pushing her away.

"Celeste, from high school. We went to Homecoming Coming together our Freshman year." Celeste added.

"OHHH! No I remember, I was your first kiss." Trunks replied with a chuckled. Luckily she didn't catch the laughter.

"I'm sorry for my sister, she's over protective." Uub said.

I giggled. "I understand, I have two brothers."

"Is he one?"

I shook my head.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No just a family friend."

"Good, because I was wondering if I can take you on a date?"

Pause! Million questions swarm my head. Where? What? Why? Who? When? A date! He only knew my name and nothing else. I COULD BE A FREAKIN MURDERER!

"Pan?" He called.

"Sorry, I- I don't know. I don't really date." I confessed.

"Swear!" He exclaimed. It was very obvious he didn't believe me.

I sigh and nodded my head. "My mom is super over protective."

"I would to with a pretty daughter like you." Uub replied.

My cheeks turned red. I wasn't the type of girl who compliments everyday, but when I did, I did appreciate them.

"Thanks." I replied, smiling. "Let me see your phone?"

"Why?"

"So I can take it." I retorted.

He caught the sarcasm and handed it over. I typed in my number and handed it back.

"Uh, thanks." Uub said, with a big grin.

"Doofus over there broke my phone so it'll be a few weeks before I get my new one."

"Come on Ubby, we're leaving." Celeste hissed. "Apparently Mr. Briefs is in a relationship." The woman grabbed her sibling by the collar and dragged him to the skating desk.

"I'll email you." He shouted.

I giggle and wave. That's when Trunks puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close.

"Pan-chan, trying to get the D."

"You are soo, immature!" I shouted.

* * *

And so the rest of the day we spent riding around town. We even mange to go to the lake. Where we swam and took pictures. I haven't had fun like this in ages! Trunks really knows how to bring the kid out in someone.

We sat on the sand and let the water wet or feet. When sunset came, people began to leave, making it more peaceful. SUNSET!

"Fuck!" I curse. I slid my hands down my pocket, then I remembered fucktard broke my phone.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"I'm grounded for the rest of my life!" I yell.

"Oh snap, Chichi going to whip your ass, hahahaha." He sang.

I grab my shoes and stagger up to my feet. I began to jog to the car and he followed.

Minutes later I came to a stop. A bunch of people were surrounding Trunks's car. "What are these people doing by your car?"

"THERE SHE IS!"

"Fuck it's the press." He cursed. Before I could comment he grabbed my hand and began to run. He almost snatched my arms off. It was thirty minutes of running before we lose them. By then, I knew my life was over.

I collapse to the sand and buried my face into my knees. "Well I'll be grounded until the end of time." I lift my head up and glare daggers at Trunks. "This is all your fault, if you had just dropped me off at school we wouldn't be in this predicament. This is why I like to keep to myse-"

My sentence was cut of by Trunks hand over my mouth. "Please stop complaining, have you forgotten you are a Saiyan and can fly?"

I bite his hand out of anger, and when he pulls away I get up. "You aren't allowed to talk to me."

* * *

The moment had come. The moment I would have to knock on the door. I was ready to piss my pants. Trunks had insisted he be there with me when he explained to Mama, why I left school.

"Just get it over with." Trunks said.

I hiss and knock on the door. No more than ten seconds later Goten opens the door and pulls me in.

"Mom and Dad went searching for you. You have about ten minutes to do everything you want to do before you die." Goten said quickly.

I gulped. "I'm gonna call B-chan. Give me your phone Trunks."

He didn't protest and tossed it to me.

"Make sure you tell her everything you need, because that's going to be the last phone call you make in years." Goten replied.

I ran up stairs to my room and close the door. I quickly dialed Bra's number.

"PAN!"

"BRAAA!"

"MARRON'S GOING TO FUCK YOU OVER SO BAD UNTIL YOU CAN'T BE FUCKED OVER ANYMORE! THEN SHE'S GOING TO FUCK YOU OVER AGAIN!"

"WAIT WHY!"

"YOU AND TRUNKS ARE ALL OVER THE NEWS, MAGAZINES, INSTAGRAM, TWITTER, FACEBOOK, TUMBLR, HELL EVEN PEOPLE STARTED MAKING FANFICTIONS FOR Y'ALL."

"I SWEAR TO KAMI I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"I KNOW PAN!"

"WHAT DO I DO?!"

"I GOT YOU GIRL. ALL I NEED YOU TO DO IS KEEP YOUR WINDOWS AND DOORS LOCKED. MARRON'S CRAZY!"

"SON PAN! Get down here NOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"...Uh, bye!" Bra said as she hung up. I wouldn't blame her, who wanted to hear my mother's yelling.

'**Dende, I'm only eighteen. I'm too young to die.**' I think to myself as I drug myself down the stairs. Soon as my toes touched the floor. WHAM!

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Mama booms in a demonic tone. He eyes were literally in flames and her teeth were sharper than a Saiyan's

I fall down and cradle my head. "I- I uh-"

"She was working on a project with me." Trunks spoke up. WHAM!

"What project." Mama asked.

"Well it's um- um a project to keep girls her age from getting pregnant." Trunks announced. WHAM! By then he was almost in tears.

"You should have asked before kidnapping my daughter!" Mama shouted.

"Gomen Chichi-sama." Trunks apologized.

"As for you missy, you are grounded for two months. No electronics, no mall, and no friends over." Mama tells me with her hand out.

I walk up stairs and grab my two laptops and bring them down stairs. "Happy?"

"No where's your phone?" Mama asked.

"I misplaced it." I answered.

"BUT! I'm going to by her a new one." Trunks added

Mama sighed. "Trunks you're welcome to stay for dinner."

"Thanks Chichi." Trunks beamed. After all, Marron was at home waiting for him with a gun.

Mama walked down the hallway to the kitchen. That's when Papa and Goten step back into the house.

"Are you guys okay?" Papa asked.

We both nodded.

Goten sighed in relief. "I thought you two were gonners."

"Thanks to Trunks, I have to do a project with him about PREGNANT TEENS!" I shouted.

"Hey, you should be thanking me." Trunks returned.

This is how the rest of my day should of went. Go back to school. Be picked up by Bra. Go shopping. Return home. Write. Eat. Sleep. But a certain Briefs had to ruin it. Today was nothing but a BIG mistake.

* * *

**Yes! I finished, hopefully there aren't a lot of mistakes. Anyways y'all know what to doin that box. Please do, it's free and it makes updates come faster.**

_Oh and before you guys ask, they will be talking on the website soon. Just be patient please :)_

_Next time: The Project_

_Pan guest stars on Good Morning Japan._

_Now that Trunks and Pan have this 'project' They have to work together. Which means they have to spend more time together. Which Goten and Marron don't like._

_And what's Bra got up her sleeve. _


	5. The Pre-Project

_Sorry for for the long wait, even though I had the chapter planned out, I had a bit of writer's block. Plus I just started high school! Anyways, to the Thank you column._

* * *

_The Thank You Column_

**Jade:** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. That also was my favorite line! Lol

**Lisa:** I know! Too funny

**Armywife:** Celeste is a Uub's sister.

**Ness:** Thanks for pointing that out, totally forgot, but I went back and corrected it.

**MJ:** Lol I had a feeling you were a guy, anywho you already know that Marron's gonna do all that and some!

**Ynallesh:** Nothing too evil, but the result will have you laughing on the floor.

**Lizzy:** Glad you enjoyed the Trupan moments and you also liked my favorite line :D.

**Mystery:** Lol! Here's the update and there will be so Trupan action later on in chapters, but the wait is worth it.

**Diannalovesnime:** Thanks chica! :D

**Panna-chan:** Thanks! I'm so happy that you enjoyed the chapter.

**BraPanBFFL:** Nice name, and thanks! :)

**Shanicr.r:** Here's the update!

* * *

***~The Pre-Project~***

**Pan's POV**

"Put this on!" Bra shouted, tossing another dress at me. She had manage to get me on _Good Morning Japa_n to clean my name. After another twenty minutes she finally found me something to wear. A simple black dress with silver flats and a silver necklace.

"What are you doing?" She parked.

I looked at her confused, all I was doing was tying my bandana around my head. She stomped over to me and snatches it off. I instantly slap her cheek.

"I'm tired of you Briefs taking my stuff away!" I hissed.

She quickly slapped me back harder. "You didn't have to hit me."

I shove her, causing to fall back on to my bed. "You didn't have to slap me back."

"Bitch!" She spat, throwing a pillow at me.

I caught it and laugh. "You gotta do better than that."

"We'll finish this later, we must put you on national TV." Bra said as she rose to her feet. "Y'know, I wonder what your life would be without me?"

"Peaceful." I muttered.

* * *

"Good Morning Japan, I'm here with Son Pandora. Rumors are that she is the mistress of Trunks Briefs, who's in a relationship with Marron Chestnut."

Pan smiled nervously and waved at the camera. She felt so stupid. 'Hello Japan, I'm just your average eighteen year old who happens to be sleeping with a billionaire.'

"So Pandora, please tell us how you know Trunks?" The host, Akira, asked.

"Uh well we go way back, even before we were born. Our dads are best friends and so are our mothers." Pan answered.

"And are you and Trunks friends?" Akira questioned.

Pan nodded. "I'm his little sister's best friend."

"Interesting." Akira responded. "Ever had a crush on Trunks."

"Hel- I mean, no I haven't." Pan told her.

The two went back-and-forth about Pan and Trunk's relationship before it got to the gossipy parts.

"So tell me Pandora, why were you skipping school with Trunks?" Akira required.

"Well, you see, he needed my help on something. We're working on a project." Pan answered. As she answered, she thought of the ways that she could have avoided being in this mess.

"But you never signed out of school." Akira stated.

Pan mentally yelped. "I know-"

"Excuse me Pandora, but we must go to commercials." Akira told us. "When we return, Marron will be with us."

"WHAT!" Pan scream.

Akira glared at Pan, hissing at her.

"Okay, we have 120 seconds before we're on air." Announced the camera man.

Pan rose to her feet, stomping off set and search in the blue hair devil.

"Bura Briefs! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She apologetically apologize. "So you found out?"

"When did you plan this?" Pan asked.

"Last night, Marron was blowing up my phone. So I told her that she could come on the show, so we could sort this out." Bra revealed. She placed a hand on Pan's shoulder and sighed. "And Marron's not going to hit you, she's not a hood-rat."

"90 seconds."

There was a soft tap in Pan's shoulder. "Good morning ladies."

Pan snapped her head back and swat Marron's hand off her. Marron didn't look her usually million dollar self. She looked like she did before the money. A pink and white sundress,(In November) white flats, and no makeup. At first Pan had mistaken her for one of the staff.

"Hey Mar." Bra greeted, as she pulled me back.

"One minute!"

"Well Pandora, we should be going be going." Marron said.

Pan grunted and follow her to the stage, we both take a seat.. Next to each other.

"7...6...5...4...3...2...1."

* * *

**Pan's POV**

"Welcome back Japan, before commercials, we had Pan on set with us. Now we have both Marron and Pan with us."

Marron smiled brightly and waved at the camera.

"So ladies, please tell us how you two know each other." Akira insisted.

"I'm friends with Bra. We've know each other since we were little girls."

I nodded in agreement with a fake smile.

"Do enlighten us, why don't you two get along?"

"She's aggressive, and tom-boyish. We barely have anything in common." Marron answered.

"She's bossy and a control freak, and too girly." I answered in the same happy tone she did.

Marron sighed and looked at me. "Listen, I don't want to bash on you on live TV, so why don't you just admit you tried to steal Trunks from me and apologize."

"Excuse me! Apologize for what!" I exclaimed. In the corner of my eye I can see Bra motioning for me to clam down. But it was too late! I was tired of Marron's stuck up personality.

"You know exactly what! You've always been jealous of me!"

My hand went up and I couldn't stop it from slapping Marron in the check. And I guess I kinda forgot to hold back my strength because she went flying off the stage.

"We're leaving now!" Bra hissed in my ear, latching on to my arm and dragged me off the set. We rush for the nearest exited . Not stopping for anything.

When we get into the car she looks at me, her eyebrows are furrowed and she's frowning. She surprises me when she burst out laugh.

"I never see someone fly so far!" She crackled.

I smirked and soon join in.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

At the Son residence, Trunks and the Som gang watched the interview on TV. Pan had knocked the highlights out of Marron.

Even though she was his girlfriend, Trunks couldn't help but laugh his ass off. She did deserve it, making Pan seem like an idiot.

"You might wanna stay here tonight, let Marron cool off for another day." Goten suggested.

"Or a week." I joked.

"This is not funny! Now I have to prepare a dinner so I can apologize to Krillen for your sister's behavior!" Chichi screeched.

"Come on mom, Marron was pushing it. She was belittling Pan." Goten protested.

"Well Pan could have handled her business when no cameras were around." Chichi argued.

"Pan had to do what Pan had to do."

I smirked as I watch her and my sister walk into the room.

"Speak of the devil."

"Hello Chichi." Bra greeted with a bright smile.

"I thought you had lost your Saiyan instincts for a minute Pan-chan." Goten teased.

"Could we stop talking about this, in a moment I'm probably gonna here from Marron's lawyers." Pan insisted with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything dramatic." Trunks reassured. "But now we go to have some fun!"

"Last time I had fun with you, I ended on TV slapping the hell outta someone." Pan grouched.

Bra scoffed. "Learn to leave a little. If we leave here without you all you're gonna do is lay in bed and read."

"Come on Pan!" Goten and Trunks begged.

pan sighed and raised her hands in defeat. "Fine, you guys win."

* * *

The group decided to go ice skating at the mall, the Christmas shopping.

The four Demi-Saiyans stayed together, planning out how the 'project' plan was going to work out.

"Trunks you should have never opened your big ass mouth." Pan spat.

He snaked his arm around her neck and smacked his lips. "I did save you from being grounded for the rest of your life."

Pan rolled her eyes while she removed his arm from around her.

"I just don't like the fact you spending so much time with my sister." Goten pointed out.

Trunks and Pan looked at him confused. "What's wrong with that?" They both asked.

Goten shrugged and looked down at the ice. "Marron for one, cameras for two, and it'll be weird if you two started dating."

Pan's face scrunched up as she looked at Goten with the most disgusted face. "No way in hell!"

"Hurtful! Besides, I need someone with bigger breast tiny tits." Trunks responded.

"Needle dick!"

"Dike!"

"How about we take a chill pill!" Bra insisted, becoming annoyed with their petty comebacks. "Goten does have a point. Pan's my best friend and I don't want her dating my brother."

Pan faked coughed. "Hypocrite."

Bra shot her a deadly glare, she's lucky the boys didn't catch on.

"Trust me Goten, I have no interest in Pan." Trunks told him.

"Likewise." Pan said.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!"

The crew almost stumbled over from the loud scream.

"Was that?" Bra started.

"Marron!" They all shouted.

"And Valese."

The doe stood by the exit of the rink, Marron was completely red . While Valese had her eyes locked on Goten and Bra.

Bra could feel Valese eyes on her and turned to see. Her prediction was right and she returned the same ugly glare. "Boo!"

"Goten get away from the trash!" Valese ordered.

"I richer than you by trillions of zeni! How am I trash!?" Bra questioned as she skated closer to the brunette.

The two stood, leaving only a centimeter of space between them.

"Wanna go Briefs?" Valese asked, dropping her purse.

"Gladly." Bra growled, launching at her.

"Bra, Valese, stop!" Goten cried.

Trunks sighed and skated over to his sister. That was until Marron was in front of him, waving her hands in the air like a maniac.

"I'VE STRESSING FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS AND YOUR HERE WITH THAT BITCH WHO ATTACKED ME! I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!" Marron screamed.

"Honey-"

"Don't honey me!" The blonde hissed.

"Marron, there's no sides!" Trunks shouted.

"Don't you dare tell me that bull shit Trunks!"

Trunks grabbed her hands and pulled her close. "Marron, you're being crazy and clingy, we need to take a break."

Marron's blue eyes grew. "W-what!?"

Trunks let go of her hands and skated off. "Tell me when you get your shit straight."

"You wait just one minute! I live with you! HOW ARE YOU GONNA CHOOSE THAT SKANK OVER ME!" Marron whined.

The others hadn't noticed but the rink was flooded with people, with their cameras out. And if Marron had of be in her right state of mind, she would have addressed Trunks in a more proper way.

"Goten, Valese, and Bra got escorted out by the security." Pan informed as he skated passed her.

Trunks flopped down on the bench and buried his face into his palms. Letting out a long sigh. Pan sat next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Trunks you two just need a break ." Pan said in a soft tone. "Wait, are you crying?"

Trunks head snapped back, trying to hold back a laugh. "No, why would I cry? I'm just worried."

"Why?" Pan questioned.

"I'm worried about Marron. Hopefully she'll take this well." Trunks responded.

"Let's get these skates off, then find Bra and Goten, and after that we can go out to eat." Pan insisted.

Trunks smirked. "Bra's been wanting to fight Valese since she was born."

* * *

**Trunks POV**

When Pan and I found Bra, she was in the car... alone. She explains to us after punching Valese 'in her big dirty mouth', Goten decided to go with her. I can tell Bra was leaving something out.

"I mean like what a traitor! She picks a fight with me, loses, then you go with her!" Bra vented as she munched on her pizza.

"She is his girlfriend." I stated, my mouth full of food.

"Does it look like a give a flying fuck? I'm his princess!" Bra responded.

Pan rolled her eyes. "The Saiyan princess card, nice your majesty."

Another minute of ranting called before Bra's phone went of. Thanks Kami.

"What do you mean, 'where are we?'... Don't you remember you choose Valese over me- I mean us! You deliberately disobeyed me!" Bra shouted. After listening to his side on the conversation she got up to take her screaming somewhere else.

"Was she serious?" Pan laughed.

I nodded. "This is what happens when things don't go her way."

"So about our project thingy, when should we get started?" Pan questioned.

I sighed and ran his hand though my hair. "I'll figure something out tomorrow. For now I want to get wasted. I'll be at the bar if you need me."

I slid out the booth, and made my way to the bar.

* * *

Pan's eyes followed. It was weird seeing Trunks in this state. He must have really cared for Marron. After all he's been putting up with Marron's shit for the past two years. If it had of been her in his shoes, the relalationshirealationship would have been history.

"What are you looking at?" Bra asked, interrupting her from deep thought.

Pan sighed and turned around. "Nothing, any news on Goten?"

Bra climbed into the booth. Now that she was sitting, Pan notice a few tears were rolling down her face.

"He said I should get a life and stop nagging him, then hung up." Bra muttered.

Even though it was her uncle, Bra was her best friend. She would have a bitch-fit if she sided with her uncle.

"Seems like everyone is having a pretty shitty day." Pan commented. "Don't worry B, sooner or later, he'll figure what his missing out on."

Bra softly smiled. "Really."

Pan nodded and was quickly wrapped into Bra's arms.

"You're the best Pan-chan! Tomorrow we're gonna call this Uub guy and set you up on your first date in ages!" Bra squealed.

Pan smiled and wrapped her arms around the heiress. But her eyes wandered over to where Trunks still sat. She wanted to tell him, putting himself in a depression wasn't worth it, but she knew how it felt to end what seemed like a perfect relationship.

* * *

**Yes! Longest chapter so far. I tend to make them about this long! Hoped you liked it! Next chapter will be a surprise! ;) Leave reviews! Y'know you wanna and it makes me feel a million times better!**


End file.
